David's Big Day
by Violets and Lilies
Summary: The High Priest Samuel has invited Jesse and his sons to a sacrifice ceremony, but young David stays home to watch the sheep...or does he? Based on 1 Sam. 16: 1-13.


There was a great upheaval at Jesse's house, a few miles outside of Bethlehem—Samuel, the high priest, was coming to town today, to sacrifice a heifer, and he had invited Jesse and his sons to attend the ceremony with him. Now, everyone was hurrying around to get ready—they certainly couldn't be late to a ceremony that the high priest was attending!

Jesse called his youngest son, David, aside, "David, my son, I need you to watch over my flocks today—and not go to town with us—will you do that, my son?"

"Of course, I'm willing to do anything you ask of me!" David replied with a bright, willing smile.

"Good, that is very good."

Pretty soon, everyone else trooped out the front door, and David slipped out the back, with his sling-shot in one hand and a lyre in the other. He ran all the way to the pasture.

* * *

David really didn't mind being left behind, while the others went to town. He was mildly curious about who Samuel was, but he had attended sacrifice ceremonies for as long as he could remember, and he figured this one wouldn't be any different.

He kept a watchful eye on his father's flock—it was a large one, and many of this year's lambs seemed to get a thrill out of wandering off and getting into trouble. David made sure that he always guided them back safely. About mid-morning, he pushed the entire flock to a calm stream, where they might get a drink and find a tree to rest under. In this relaxing atmosphere, he pulled out his lyre and sang a few of the songs that he had written.

After a while, David heard the sound of running feet—they were coming fast! He looked down the path, and scrambled to his feet, at the sight of his father's servant.

The man stopped before David, so out of breath that he could barely get his words out. He licked his lips several times and tried again to deliver his message. David ran to a well that was close by, and filled a jug full of water. Then he returned to the panting servant.

The man pushed it away and managed to croak out something about not drinking anything until he had given the message that he'd been sent with.

"That's nonsense!" David admonished, quietly, but firmly, "You _must_ drink this before I will hear your message."

The man had no choice but to relent, so he took a few swallows, to satisfy the young shepherd. David nodded his approval,

"There now, I'm sure you feel better—did you run all the way from town? What's happened that could be so urgent? Are my father and brothers well?" He peppered the servant with questions.

"Your father and brothers are well, young master," the servant reassured David, "The high priest himself has asked you to come—something about entering the Lord's service."

"But who will watch over my father's flock?" David asked, "He asked me to look after them—if I go, who shall care for them, in my place?"

The servant smiled, "I will watch the flock, young master, and I will do it as faithfully as you have done—there are times, young master, when you are called to do something utterly different than anything you have ever known before, and you must be ready to accept a new challenge, in place of the old one, and trust the Lord to know how to fill in the gap."

David looked out over the fields, a bit wistfully. He could feel that his life would never be the same again, but he knew the servant was right, and he wanted, with all his heart, to do just what his God wanted him to do.

"You must hurry, young master," the servant's voice called David out of his reverie, "The high priest has said that no one can sit down until you are in their presence!"

David's eyes widened in wonderment and he took off at a run.

* * *

When he arrived, David was hot, sweaty, and out of breath, but he was ushered into the presence of the high priest immediately. His father and older brothers were all standing there too.

Samuel came to him with a quiet smile on his face, and bowed. That certainly confused David, but he waited to hear what was to be asked of him. Samuel spoke,

"Are you willing to leave all you know behind you, to go and do whatever the Lord asks of you, my son?"

"I am ready to do whatever the Lord asks, go wherever He tells me to go, _and_ say whatever He ask me to say," David answered confidently.

"Good, that is very good."

And, with that, Samuel took a horn of oil and anointed David in the presence of his family.


End file.
